POR HACERTE DECIR TE QUIERO
by SHIORIBLACK
Summary: Sebastian ya no puede más, Ciel está constantemente en su cabeza. Día y noche... Pero como mayordomo de los Phantomhive y demonio que es, no puede confesárselo a su señor, ni acercarse a él, ni besarlo... ¿o si?


Aquí os traigo una nueva historia yaoi. Sé que es bastante larga, pero creedme que vale la pena (sobre todo el final, pero no os voy a desvelar nada jajaja) ¡venga, venga, a leer!

**POR HACERTE DECIR "TE QUIERO"**

Sebastian ya no podía más.

Había acudido a las dos últimas llamadas de su señor, pero temía no aguantar una tercera.

La noche anterior había tenido un sueño descontrolado con su amo, en el que no se reprimía, y ahora las escenas le venían a la mente cada dos por tresrecordándole todas y cada una de las maldades que le hacía a Ciel, el cual se retorcía entre sus brazos, desaciéndose en gemidos.

Pero al fin y al cabo era un sueño.

La primera vez que Ciel le reclamó ese día fue para que le preparase el baño, como cada mañana.

El chico acababa de despertarse. La luz del Sol se colaba por los cristales de la mansión Phantomhive y se reflejaba en su pelo, que dejaba a la vista su trato con el demonio.

Llevaba un camisón blanco que le quedaba por las rodillas, medio desabrochado en el pecho.

Sebastian entró en la habitación procurando no mirar aquellas rodillas que tanto le sugerían y se dispuso a llenar la gran bañera.

El baño estaba dentro del dormitorio. Tenía una profunda bañera redonda que imitaba los baños termales, a ras de suelo, a la que se descendía con tres peldaños. A un lado se encontraba un ventanal con vistas a los jardines y al otro había varios espejos junto con el resto de muebles.

-Hoy le serviré para desayunar la tarta de moras y fresas que me pidió ayer, con té de menta- dijo mientras abría el grifo intentando distraer a su propia mente- la he hecho yo mismo.

-Está bien- contestó el chico entrando al baño y reprimiendo un bostezo- bajaré en unos quince minutos así que tenlo preparado- añadió pasándose una mano por el pelo para apartarse el flequillo.

Sebastian bajó la vista para dejar caer al agua una bolsita de sales de baño importada desde París, mientras su señor se quitaba el camisón, pasándoselo por encima de la cabeza con un elegante movimiento, dejando a la luz todo su cuerpo.

A las espaldas del chico, el frío corazón del mayordomo se desbocaba al recordar parte de su sueño, donde el conde de Phantomhive le suplicaba que no parase y que continuara más y más fuerte.

Su mirada recorrió desde sus hombros, descendiendo por sus omoplatos hasta su cadera…

Disimuladamente el demonio se incorporó y salió de la habitación con naturalidad intentando ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas. Avanzó por los pasillos de la mansión hasta salir al jardín, donde se detuvo a tomar aire. Respiró hondo varias veces. No podía permitirse que le vieran así. Dio un paseo entre los arbustos recién plantados (por él) los cuales no tardarían mucho en secarse (gracias a Finny)

Se detuvo frente a un rosal azul y se sentó a un lado, contemplando la gran mansión e intentando alejar cualquier pensamiento, pero se estaba volviendo loco. Oía la voz de Ciel en su oído cada segundo: "Se-Sebastian… aah…" suplicándole como en su sueño.

Cerró fuertemente las manos y se dispuso a volver para seguir con sus tareas, pero entonces lo vio: desde el jardín pudo ver la ventana que daba al baño de su señor. Podía ver el cuerpo mojado del joven conde. Como el pelo se le pegaba a la cara y la nuca, incluso podía sentir en su propia piel las gotas que resbalaban por su cuello hasta su clavícula y que iban descendiendo mucho más debajo de lo que la ventana mostraba.

Se llevó una mano a la boca para ocultar el rubor, pero no podía apartar la mirada de la escena que sucedía ante sus ojos.

Entonces fue cuando sintió por segunda vez la llamada de Ciel

Al llegar esperó pacientemente en la puerta a recibir órdenes.

-Sebastian, tráeme otra toalla- dijo desde el interior del baño.

En un par de segundos el mayordomo ya tenía la toalla. Se armó de valor para abrir la puerta.

Los espejos estaban empañados y hacía muchísimo calor.

Su amo estaba tumbado en la bañera con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, respirando entre todo el vapor que salía del agua.

-My Lord- dijo inclinándose y dejando caer la toalla seca en el borde de la bañera- Permítame que abra la ventana para que salga todo el vapor.

-No- Ciel abrió los ojos y se incorporó lentamente- así está bien, puedes retirarte.

Sebastian salió de nuevo cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Lo que no pudo ver, fue como Ciel fruncía el ceño porque le había faltado coraje y lo había vuelto a dejar marchar.

Y allí estaba él en la cocina preparando el desayuno del conde, rezando para que no le llamara una tercera vez esa mañana. Mientras a su lada el chef abrasaba el redondo de ternera con el lanzallamas como de costumbre.

Sebastian soltó un suspiro ¡Pedazo de burro! Pensó.

Colocó la última fresa en el plato sobre la nata que decoraba el pastel de moras y sirvió el té.

Mei-lin entró en ese momento en la cocina tropezándose con una alfombra invisible.

Sebastian suspiró de nuevo ¡Pero como se puede ser tan torp...! La llamada de Ciel resonó en su mente.

Cogió la bandeja del desayuno y compadeciéndose subió las escaleras. Servir el desayuno -se repetía- ¿Qué puede pasar? solo es el desayuno

Entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, pero no vio a nadie. Comprendió que el chico seguía en el baño.

Su amo le reclamó con más urgencia así que dejó la bandeja en una mesilla de la cama y entró en el servicio.

Su amo aún estaba en la amplia y profunda bañera, ahora cubierta de jabón, que le llegaba algo más abajo de los hombros. La toalla seguía en el suelo donde él mismo la había dejado.

-Ya debería haber acabado de bañarse, tiene tareas planeadas para hacer y han llegado cartas de nuevos sucesos que requieren su presencia.

-Sebastian- le interrumpió el chico- lávame el pelo.

El mayordomo no sabía cuánto valor había tenido que reunir Ciel para pronunciar aquellas palabras. La orden del joven le sorprendió muchísimo, pero no permitió que se le notase.

Avanzó hasta el borde de la bañera, se puso de rodillas a las espaldas del conde y se arremangó.

Ciel echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

Sebastian empezó a enjabonar el pelo de su amo; era tan suave que hasta el jabón se resbalaba.

-Sebastian, bésame- pronunció suave pero claramente mientras sus ojos seguían cerrados

El demonio sintió su corazón latir con fuerza pero no hizo caso a las palabras de su amo y siguió revolviendo aquel pelo azulado ahora sin jabón.

-Sebastian- repitió suavemente pero igual de claro- bésame.

El mayordomo miró al niño y sus labios. Ya no podía seguir así. Se inclinó hacia delante dejando caer sobre la cara del conde su pelo negro y lentamente rozó sus labios, hasta juntarlos por completo y empezó a moverlos delicadamente sobre la cara del chico.

Pocos segundos después Sebastian se separó de Ciel unos milímetros para permitirle respirar. Una nube de vapor se escapó de los labios del chico.

-Sigue- ordenó.

Aquella era la orden que más deseaba oír y temió que fuera un sueño.

Sin pensárselo más, el mayordomo se desabrochó la chaqueta y la dejó a un lado para meterse en la bañera junto a Ciel. Volvió a besarlo lentamente, levantándole la barbilla mientras saboreaba todo en aquel beso. Pasó su lengua por los dientes del chico y le mordió el labio inferior. El joven cerró los puños bajo el agua, con eso se desató todo.

Ciel ya no pudo estar más tiempo quieto. De repente empezó a quitarle el chaleco a su mayordomo sacándolo fuera del agua junto a la chaqueta mientras que Sebastian revolvía su pelo mojado y le agarraba con fuerza. Le besaba con intensidad. El calor aumentaba. Ciel se inclinaba hacia en demonio con la respiración entrecortada, pasándole las manos por el pecho y descendiendo hasta…

-El vapor…- empezó el conde- …el vapor me excita- habló suavemente al oído de Sebastian, el cual dejó escapar un gruñido gutural.

El mayordomo notó las piernas de su joven amo cerrándose en torno a su cintura y apretándose contra él. No necesitó mucho más tiempo para desabrocharse los pantalones.

Ciel era incapaz de controlar los gemidos que salían de su boca formando nubes de vapor. Rodeaba a Sebastian con los brazos y le clavaba las uñas en la espalda a la vez que le rogaba más.

El demonio le tenía sujeto de la cadera y no dudaba en seguir sus órdenes con fuertes sacudidas.

El conde de Phantomhive empezó a morderle el lóbulo de la oreja y a recorrer su mandíbula con la lengua hasta introducirla de nuevo en sus labios en otro beso, éste mucho más ávido que el anterior.

El agua desbordaba rítmicamente de la bañera mezclándose con la respiración entrecortada de Ciel y sus incesables gemidos.

Sebastian acabó su tarea y el joven dejó libre su cintura, pero el mayordomo no iba a dejarlo así. Desde el momento en que rozó al chico supo que no podría parar. Rodeó al joven con sus firmes brazos y lo levantó sacándolo de la bañera. Ciel se sorprendió.

El agua resbalaba de sus cuerpos y mojaba el suelo. Con un movimiento rápido cerró las cortinas, dejó caer al chico en la cama y se puso encima. Contempló todo su cuerpo bajo la tenue luz. Le miró a los ojos, perdidos en deseo.

Tenía las mejillas muy rojas y su pecho subía y bajaba con la respiración sofocada. Posó una mano en el torso del chico donde su corazón daba tumbos.

-mnnh- soltó Ciel ladeando la cabeza para apartar la mirada de aquellos poderosos ojos- dame…más- murmuró en forma de súplica.

Sebastian volvió a realizar su tarea mientras el conde arqueaba la espalda como si de un espasmo se tratara, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

Sin separar su cuerpo del joven le besó en el cuello una y otra vez, dejándole pequeñas marcas rojas. Sebastian levantó los majados brazos de Ciel por encima de su cabeza para besarlo de nuevo entre impulsos, ambos estaban llegando al final. Cada vez más rápido, más fuerte, más agresivo.

Todo acabó unos segundos después sin que sus labios se separasen mientras Ciel cerraba fuertemente los ojos y Sebastian gruñía de placer. Diez minutos después el conde había caído rendido al lado del impasible demonio. Dormía profundamente.

Sin hacer ruido, le dejó durmiendo y fue a por su ropa. Antes de lo que un mortal hubiese podido hacer jamás, ordenó todo y se secó el pelo con la toalla. Se quedó unos segundos contemplando su reflejo sin acabar de creerse como había podido ocurrir… él había…

Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

EPÍLOGO (una hora y media después) xD

-¿Dónde está Ciel?- preguntó Finny mientras saltaba alrededor de Sebastian- No ha bajado a desayunar, y ya son casi las diez.

Ambos estaban en la cocina de la mansión tomándose un descanso. Desde que Sebastian había entrado no había parado de acribillarle a preguntas.

-Esta mañana no se encontraba bien- mintió- pero le subí el desayuno, así que no te preocupes.

El jardinero abrió mucho los ojos.

-Bueno entonces subiré a verle- exclamó alegremente- y hablaré con él para que se sienta mejor.

-No, no puedes- le cortó el mayordomo negando con la cabeza- ahora necesita descansar.

- Pero Sebaaastiaaaaan…- dijo haciendo pucheritos y tirándole de la camisa-…porfaaa Sebastiaaaan, quiero saber si ya se encuentra mejor.

El demonio puso los ojos en blanco, a veces los humanos podían resultar muy pesados.

-Mira- le dijo- subiré yo, le preguntaré y luego te cuento como se encuentra.

-Pero es que quiero subir yooo- insistió con ojitos de cachorrito.

-O eso o nada, Finny

El chico miró a ambos lados pensativo y asintió. Sebastian se levantó de la silla suspirando.

-Bueno ahora bajo, no se te ocurra subir, recuerda que se encuentra mal- y cogiendo unos sobres y el periódico salió de la cocina.

Contó hasta tres antes de llamar a la puerta. Entró y la volvió a cerrar.

Ciel estaba sentado en la cama, con la espalda contra el cabecero y el plato de tarta en su regazo, con el torso desnudo y la sábana tapándole de cintura para abajo.

-Le traigo el periódico y...- tosió- las cartas.

-Acércate- le ordenó el chico con voz y mirada seria dejando el plato a un lado de la cama.

Sebastian dejó caer la correspondencia encima del escritorio y fue hacia su señor.

-Siéntate- volvió a decir el conde mirando el borde de la cama- hay algo de lo que quiero hablar.

El mayordomo se sentó y miró a su señor. Podía notar como aumentaba la tensión.

-Quiero hablarte de lo de antes- empezó el conde.

Sebastian hizo un gran esfuerzo para no apartar la mirada.

-Sebastian ¿qué sientes por mi?

El serio semblante del demonio se desmoronó por un segundo a la vez que abría mucho los ojos. Habían pasado muchas cosas aquella mañana, pero como el demonio que era, nunca podría admitir que sentía algo por un humano y mucho menos por su señor.

-No siento nada, my Lord- su rostro volvió a ser frío aunque su corazón le delataba. Pero eso el conde no lo podía ver.

-Pero esta mañana tú...- comenzó a decir el chico bajando la mirada.

-Usted me lo ordenó- le cortó el demonio- y yo debo cumplir sus órdenes.

-No me has dejado acabar- dijo el joven- Esta mañana tú me has hecho más de lo que te he pedido.

El chico mantenía la mirada fija en las sábanas.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Sebastian sin comprender.

-Yo te pedí que siguieras, que siguieras BESÁNDOME, y tú fuiste mucho más allá, Sebastian.

Una sonrisa de victoria apareció en la cara de Ciel mientras que el demonio, sin palabras, asimilaba lo que acababa de oír.

-¿De verdad vas a seguir negando lo que sientes?- el chico le volvió a mirar a los ojos manteniendo la sonrisa.

El mayordomo no tenía palabras, había conseguido dejarle sin habla.

De repente el conde metió los dedos en el plato de tarta y la esparció por su clavícula, cuello y pecho.

-¿Quieres?- preguntó mientras introducía sus dedos en la boca del demonio y le hacía lamer su mano. -Sebastian, quiero oírte decir que me quieres- volvió a decir Ciel- aunque eso requiera que me vuelvas a hacer tuyo por tercera vez esta mañana.

El mayordomo se rindió a sí mismo y acercó los labios al cuello del chico.

-Te amo- le dijo borrando todo rastro de tarta sobre su cuerpo.

Lo que pasara en esa habitación de ese momento en adelante era algo que nadie más sabría a parte de ellos dos, y sería su secreto mejor guardado, porque un mayordomo de los Phantomhive que se precie tiene que ser capaz de hacer cosas así.

FIN

PD: Finny se preocupó mucho porque Sebastian tardó en bajar.


End file.
